The Love Story of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: A love story of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. How did these two even get together? Being that Bungo hated adventures and Belladonna took part in them? Find out in this one-shot.


**THE LOVE STORY OF BELLADONNA TOOK AND BUNGO BAGGINS**

Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins are an unlikely couple. They are the clichéd "opposites attract couple." Belladonna Took's family has been known to have un-hobbit like characteristics for once in while they went on adventures. Bungo's family is like that of regular hobbits, short and normal with no desires of adventure. Many readers of The Hobbit probably ponder on how this couple came to be. Readers, you are about to get the answer to what you've been pondering about. The story is an incredible and not-so-cliché story passed from generations to generations.

Once upon a time there was a hobbit named Belladonna Took. She was one of the fascinating daughters of the Old Took, head of the Hobbits who had lived across The Water, a petite river that ran at the Foot of The Hill. Her family was wealthy; wealthier than most hobbits that lived across The Water. Belladonna's family had a luxurious hobbit-hole with over four rooms and two bathrooms. Most hobbits did not approve of the Tooks' ways and did not come to respect them. Although, many hobbits were envious of the riches the Tooks had gained when the Tooks went on their adventures.

It was a normal morning in the Took house and Belladonna was doing her daily hobbit-hole chores which composed of washing dishes, cleaning rooms, and cleaning the kitchen (oh how she hated that!) when her parents announced that they would be going on a shorter adventure in a couple of weeks. Belladonna beamed at this announcement with excitement. She always enjoyed going on the adventures with her family and gaining riches. She was so happy that it hastened the finishing of her indoor chores. She then went outside for a walk to pick some flowers and gallop through the fields of The Shire (where she lived). She said her daily good-morning to her fellow hobbits (some of which simply scowled and looked away) and continued to beam for she was in an awfully good mood. Then she saw a boy hobbit that looked about her age picking some flowers in the field beside his hobbit hole. She thought she might as well say good morning for he was a fellow hobbit.

"Good morning to you, sir!" She exclaimed to the hobbit that looked about her age.

"Good morning stranger!" He said looking over in her direction then going back to his picking of the flowers in the field. He was rather amazed when he looked at her for he already started to think that this particular female-hobbit was _beautiful. _The female hobbit was coming into his direction and he was getting a little nervous. Seeing that she was coming into his direction, he straightened his posture and prepared himself for small talk.

"Good morning." Belladonna repeated. "I have not seen you around these lands before. What is your name?" She asked.

The male-hobbit was a little nervous and as to why he was nervous he wasn't exactly sure. He even felt his palm starting to sweat a little.

"My name is Bungo Baggins." He finally managed to muster out. "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Belladonna Took." She said, still beaming.

Bungo had heard of her. She was one of the three daughters of Old Took. In his mind, he sighed with disappointment. The Took clan went on adventures contrary to most hobbits. Bungo did not participate in such foolish nonsense. He had to admit though, she was pretty. But he could never be anything with her. Adventurous hobbits are not the ones for him.

"Ah. The Took clan that go on those foolish and dumb adventures that I hate every once in a while." Bungo said voice full with bitterness.

"Humph!" She exclaimed. "Adventures are not so foolish or dumb. How would you know if you've never even _tried _them?"

Bungo was at a loss of words. He had never thought of that before. If he had never been on an adventure, how would he know for sure if they were stupid? _She makes a point. _Bungo thought. But of course, he would never admit that he wouldn't know. He was too prideful.

"I know because I just _know." _Bungo said. Bungo still felt a little uneasy and nervous talking to Belladonna for he still thought she was beautiful. Her being beautiful made him well, nervous.

Could this be _love at first sight?_

"That does not make sense but I shall be going now." Belladonna started to say. "I must prepare for my next adventure. I hope to see you later." Belladonna said. And with that, Belladonna went off.

Bungo continued to pick flowers even now he had enough for his vase. He thought he should go back inside and finish his hobbit-hole chores which composed of cleaning the kitchen, his room, and the floor. He soon finished his chores and got his long pipe and began to smoke. He thought of the female _Belladonna, _the beautiful female-hobbit he had met in the morning. He thought about how she said she would be preparing for her next adventure. Her words kept on repeating in his head; _Humph! Adventures are not so foolish or dumb. How would you know if you've never even tried them?_ She was right after all, how could one say adventures were dumb if they hadn't even gone on an adventure themselves? It was like saying a certain food was nasty but you didn't taste it. _Hmm. _He thought. _What if I go on an adventure with this Belladonna and the Tooks? I can at least try it. Belladonna seems nice. I shall think about it._

* * *

Belladonna was now in her room at her hobbit hole. She was thinking about the male-hobbit she had met in the field today. Bungo seemed peculiar. She would ask him a question and we take long to answer. He seemed to highly disapprove of adventures. It especially flustered her when he had said "I know because I just know." That does not make sense! How can one know something without any evidence? Strangely though, Belladonna thought he seemed… kind and sweet underneath all of that disapproval. Belladonna want exited the hole and went outside to walk again this time not feeling so happy this time. She thought how she had not many friends due to her family's choice to go on adventures. On her walk, she saw Bungo again, oddly.

"Hello Bungo." She said.

"Hello Belladonna." She said.

It became quiet for neither of them knew what to say next. Finally, decided to break the very much awkward silence.

"You come for walks much." He said immediately scolding himself for the dumb comment.

"Yes," Belladonna started. "I like roaming the fields and smelling the flowers."

"I like roaming the fields and smelling the flowers and taking walks also!" Bungo exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Belladonna asked. "Do you like hearing exciting news in the town I do.?" She asked

"Yes I like that too! I also like reading, writing, and doing my chores except cleaning the kitchen!" Bungo said.

"Yes, I hate cleaning the kitchen also. My mom always makes a mess while cooking."

They continued to talk to about their common dislikes and likes. Some common likes included making music, saying good morning to everyone, and eating fruit pie. Some dislikes included roses, the color red, and not being able to roam the fields.

"Let us meet here for the next few weeks so we can continue to talk." Bungo said.

Bungo and Belladonna met up in that spot for the next few weeks but it was on one particular week in which Bungo made an important choice.

"Belladonna," He started. "I would like to go on of those 'adventures' with you when you are going. I must know how it feels like." He said.

Belladonna, amazed at his decision told him that he ought to ask his parents for she knew they would not approve.

"I have already asked and when they told me that adventures were foolish and dumb I said: _Humph! Adventures are not so foolish or dumb. How would you know if you've never even tried them. _They were at a loss for words and concluded that I can go but they didn't approve of adventures."

"I shall ask my parents. They most likely will have no problem on you tagging along."

She asked her parents if Bungo could go and they said they did not have a problem for it was only Bungo, Belladonna, her parents, and her sisters going. Then the day came when they should leave and they left on Belladonna's parent's ponies. They were to go through Misty Mountains in which they were to stop at a certain cave to obtain the treasure and also to rest.

The adventurers had gotten to their cave when they noticed there was a crack in the wall. The crack, they saw, obtained _goblins_ and goblins eat everything and anything. The ponies wondered into somewhere safe since they knew goblins can eat ponies. The goblins made the crack bigger and soon emerged from the crack.

"Who are these creatures?" The great goblin asked.

"They are un-hobbit like creatures," One goblin said. "For mostly you would surely never find them in these parts."

"A un-hobbit like hobbit is at the service of you!" Belladonna's father said.

"What are you doing you here? Why are you here? What is your purpose?" One of the goblins asked.

"We are on a voyage to see the Misty Mountains and thought we might camp in here for the night. We mean no harm to the goblins." Belladonna's father said.

"I think he is lying." The great goblin said. "You shall not come and intrude our cave for we leave here. You probably want the treasure not too far from here." And with that, the goblins started to attack.

Belladonna's dad had managed to injure one of the goblins significantly with his sword but still seven remained. Surprisingly, to Bungo, Belladonna had a sword and began to fight and also significantly injured another goblin, bringing that one down. The whole family was fighting almost if they were fearless and all Bungo could do was watch in amazement. _Goblins are disgusting creatures _he thought. _They look as if they could eat just about anything. _The Took clan did not kill the goblins but had managed to injure them all significantly. They decided to go look for another cave that did not stretch far out and did not have cracks in the wall.

The adventurers made a fire (all to Bungo's satisfaction) and did not tell of any stories since they were all tired from defeating the goblins. Bungo could not sleep and sat awake and looked at Belladonna who was awake writing in her diary. Bungo was curious as to what she was writing about but did not ask her. When Belladonna saw that she could not sleep she song him a lullaby in which helped him drift to sleep.

The next morning the adventurers went further into the mountain which took a couple of days but still did not find the treasure they had been looking for. They had been camping in various caves of which had strange creatures but nonetheless defeated them. On the 4th day at night of searching they set up a fire and went to sleep. All but Bungo and Belladonna were asleep.

"You know, once we had gone on a treacherous journey and I had gotten badly hurt in my legs." Belladonna said.

This was to Bilbo's surprise for he didn't know the hobbits like them could ever get hurt. He was thinking adventures weren't so bad but now had a greater dislike for he did not want to see Belladonna hurt.

"I would hate to see you hurt on any place." Bungo said. "It would sadden me."

Belladonna smiled and drifted off into sleep. Bungo, now bored, drifted to sleep also.

On the next day they had found the treasure but a _dragon _was in that huge cavern searching around for his food. The dragon was not Smaug, but still looked mighty powerful. The Tooks were frightened by this but thought they at least try to get the treasure. The dragon turned around and roared as if they were intruding on him. He fired unto them but the determined were trying to get past him. The dragon used his tale to injure some of them and he injured significantly two of Belladonna's sisters. Some of the fire he breathed also managed to injure Belladonna's father and mother. Then, Bilbo saw it. The injuring of an important hobbit.

The dragon breathed fire and hurt Belladonna more so than he had hurt the other members of her family. He ran in from where he was standing outside of the cave and shouted "We mustn't go on for Belladonna is hurt!" Seeing as how her parents were injured, he ran in and picked the now unconscious Belladonna and fled from the cavern. The rest of the family eventually fled as well leaving the dragon in a satisfaction. The treasure didn't really belong to anybody but the dragon acted as if it belonged to him. What a dragon would do with that treasure? I do not know. Bungo, who didn't notice he was running so fast, came upon a lake and splashed water unto Belladonna's face and awoke. He saw the wounds on her leg and her spine and tried to patch them up with some nearby natural materials.

"Thank you Bungo. These are the worst injuries I've gotten. I don't think I shall be going on many adventures."

"I do not want to see you hurt. It saddens me." Bungo said.

Belladonna asked if Bungo had fought and he said he was scared of such creatures. She laughed and called him a scaredy-cat to which Bungo protested to. He said he was one of the bravest hobbits around all to Belladonna's disapproval. They talked about their feelings of the adventure and said they both gained a somewhat dislike. Bungo's dislike was because, well, he did not like seeing the _beautiful and kind _female hobbit hard. Belladonna's dislike was because of her new injuries. She would not be able to roam the fields for a while. Belladonna and Bungo continued to talk for an hour about random things like food, people at town they did not like, their parents. They somehow drifted to sleep.

The next day the adventurers left and when Belladonna and Bungo got back they began to _date. _Most of their dates consisted of roaming in the fields and picking flowers (which they both enjoyed.) Bungo cooked for Belladonna on one of their dates in which Belladonna thought was kind and she enjoyed the meal. On that very special date, Bungo asked Belladonna something special.

"Belladonna Took" He started. "You are the most amazing, courageous, beautiful, smart, and strong hobbit I have ever met." He took out a large ring that looked beautiful. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She shouted. "I will marry you!" She exclaimed.

They married and lived happily ever after and had one child, Bilbo Baggins.

**FIN**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I once did this as extra credit for English Class and my teacher said she loved it. I hope you guys did too!  
**


End file.
